gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest Festival
When the sun starts to wane, giving up its domain When the winds start to grow colder and colder When the days grow more bleak and the sky is ripe with rain That is when the last bountiful harvest for the year is gathered. Harvest fairies were the first to know how to work the fields, how to plant seeds, and how to keep nature in harmony. These generous creatures were the ones who taught all the other civilizations and races, sharing not only their knowledge, but also their produce and seeds with everyone who was willing to learn. Without them, Arcadia would truly not have become the beautiful place it is now. This is why, to this day, all factions celebrate the Harvest Festival. A celebration full of marvel, to share knowledge, food, culture and happiness across all the lands. A festival to celebrate the harvest fairies who were so generous with us. That is however only one part of it. Everything is in balance, where harvest fairies shared, the mischievous fairies of gluttony took away. Always hungry, always looking for more. They roamed the fields and enjoyed the free food, seldom would the fairies think twice about eating only their share often not even leaving seeds. To work against this has become the secondary reason of the Harvest Festival.. Sharing not only with each other, but the gluttonous fairies as well, so that they would eat their fill and slumber until the next year, bedazzled by the delicious food, the lights and the festivities. Gather up good folks! Bring your tastiest food, your best harvest, your finest clothes! Gather up and celebrate! Spread happiness and joy before the winter takes hold! If you feel lost, do not fret. Every evening the good harvest fairies from all over the world will go on a journey towards the festival grounds. Follow the homely light of their lanterns and you won't miss the celebration! The Harvest Festival is an annual celebration that hosts a free-food-for-all fair with plentiful activities to celebrate the upcoming seasonal change to winter, and to satisfy the gluttonous kin of the harvest fairies that demand their share. Cooking Contest Tradition calls for the annual cooking contest, starring the famous master chef Gorby Ramses as honorable judge. Using ingredients from nations far and wide, this particular activity is known to both please and disturb, seeing as luck plays a big part in the outcome of each meal. We unfortunately lost the last judge due to food poisoning. Each participant will use five ingredients which are randomly chosen through dice roll using random.org. Each ingredient is marked with a number ranging from 1-145. In order to find your ingredients, you roll the dice five times, once for each ingredient and are then forced to think of a meal that combines them. If you end up getting 3 cabbages, salt and cinnamon, good luck! To determine how well your meal ends up tasting to the judge, you again roll for each ingredient you received to find out how hard it was for your character to get it and what the product’s quality is. It is up to you if you wish to roleplay the journey of your character of finding the ingredients. Rolls range from 1 to 10, with one being critical failure and 10 being critical success. Fair Activities ❥ Beanstalk speed climbing ❥ Pumpkin throwing ❥ Pumpkin pie eating contest ❥ Hay ball climbing/rolling ❥ Turkey hunting Rolls: 1 = critical failure with funny results | Rolls: 10 = critical success with funny results Location Neutral grounds between all four factions. The grounds are decorated with booths, autumn goodies such as pumpkins, hay and other common occurring objects, as well as several resting areas. The neutral grounds can be accessed via magical train. The fair has food, rides such as roller coasters, treats and much more you usually find at fairs. Participation Options (30% bonus) All listed fair activitiees are prompts for roleplays, but are not limited to them. You can also simply rp your character attending the fair. ❥ Actively participate in the server roleplays ❥ RP in private and submit your logs to the group afterwards ❥ Draw your character in festive harvest clothing (designs up to you as long as it is fall colors inspired) or picture them at the fair with a loved one, alone plundering the cotton candy supplies; anything goes, topic can be freely decided Event Duration November 11th - December 6th (The end date marks the bonus. Event can still be drawn after end has passed. All rps started before the deadline will count for the bonus if submitted to the group or rped in the server) Category:A to Z Category:Group Category:Events